Lonely Birthday
by Broken Eagle Wing
Summary: Naruto doesn't have pleasent birthday's. He is always lonely but this time Hinata doesn't want him to be so alone. Set after his 2.5 years of training, Naruto also has to prove he is loyal to the village and isn't a rampaging killer
1. Default Chapter

This is only my second fic, and I kind of like short stories so this is a little odd for me. Naruto ain't Gay! I hate that there is almost 10 times as many yaoi fics about NarutoXSasuke than there is of either one of them being straight. This isn't exactly a romance but it is not really a fighting one either.

Lonely Birthday

(Flashback)

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi just got back from a mission. It had been one of the few missions they had that took them outside of Konoha's gates. Simple and safe, it was still a long mission. The team had traveled a decent distance to deliver a simple package and return with a message to a hard to reach old lady that lived in the forests of the Fire country. Naruto didn't have his obnoxious loud voice and laugh as he always carried but it was hard to rid him of a smile completely. He was tired, but he just completed a successful mission. Kakashi told the team to wait while he went and requested another mission._

_The mission would be a short one, just a simple request that would only take a few hours like the weeding mission they had done, catching a lost cat, or something along those lines. While waiting at their normal meeting place, Sasuke leaned against the railing of the bridge like always, Sakura immediately started to get a conversation going, and Naruto took a small amount of time to think of what he was going to do after the next mission._

'_I'm going to be tired, so I'll rest by eating some ramen at my favorite stand. Then I'll go train before night falls. I'll get a good nights sleep, then tomorrow I will—' Naruto stopped his thoughts right there and grew sadly contemplative. He thought about what the village would be doing tomorrow. The mission had taken them 3 days, a little over a day's traveling, a couple hours at the old lady's house and just over a day's traveling to get back to Konoha. They had left in the morning of the 7th of October. Today was the 9th, tomorrow will be the 10th. 'My birthday is tomorrow,' Naruto thought in a melancholy manner._

_Sakura hadn't noticed, but Sasuke felt the slight change in Naruto's expression and how he seemed to keep quiet for just longer than he normally should. But before he thought about it more, Kakashi showed up and told them their mission. They finished it relatively quickly and efficiently. As the team was walking away Kakashi noted the expression Naruto had and that he hadn't been as hyper or as obnoxious as normal. He pushed the thought away as he addressed the team, "I'm going to turn in this mission report, I'll see you in two days after tomorrow's ceremonies get a good night's sleep. We'll be training hard and doing missions all day."_

_Naruto grew restless at this. "Kakashi-sensei, Could we do missions tomorrow?" Naruto almost yelled it in his normal happy, hyper active tone._

"_No, tomorrow is a big day in Konoha, Naruto. No, missions except those of high importance to the safety of Konoha will be done to give the people time to mourn."_

"_Well then can we train, please?" Naruto asked this one in a slightly begging or maybe desperate version of his voice._

"_No, Naruto, I also want to take part in the ceremonies tomorrow." Kakashi knew why Naruto wanted to do a mission, or rather not be in the village for the ceremonies. But having lost some of his friends, he too wanted to mourn their sacrifice, even if he was one of the few villagers that didn't blame Naruto or hold a grudge against him for it. It was the 9-tailed Kyuubi that had killed those people, not this boy in front of him._

_Sakura on the other hand had gotten irritated at Naruto. She drew back her fist and slammed it into the back of Naruto's head, smashing him into the ground. "Why do you want to do something tomorrow, you want to not allow Sasuke, Kakashi, or I from mourning our village and participating in the ceremonies?" She almost yelled her accusation of Naruto trying to ruin their rightful grieving period for nothing but his selfish desire to get stronger._

_Naruto didn't respond, he just turned and went to his small apartment. It was one of the few times that he hadn't responded and Sakura was a little taken back by it._

(End Flashback)

Naruto thought back. That was the first time he had truly understood that his birthday was the roughest day of the year. He understood the reason and its purposes of the special day. But the loneliness seemed deeper, the hatred of the villagers seemed colder, and he just felt worse. It felt like there was something in him, even though it was his birthday, that hated this day. Until that year he hadn't understood why. But he knew now. It had been 3 years since he turned 13. He had returned from his training journey with Jiraiya a few months ago and now it was the 9th of October again. He was about to turn 16. The village was preparing for the ceremonies to be held tomorrow.

The customs of the village would be kind of like a funeral. The village would dress in black all day; there would be a few services or personal/family ceremonies to honor the dead who fought the Kyuubi during the afternoon. Then, most of the families and villagers would eat dinner. After the Hokage would give a speech about the life of the fourth and his sacrifice for the village, a wooden statue of the Kyuubi, about 7 feet tall, would be burned to represent the Fire's defeat of the demon.

Naruto had no family. He had no one to mourn except those that gave their lives for the village and the fourth on that day. But no one would ever seem to allow him to participate in the ceremonies during the day, and the people begrudgingly allowed him to listen to the Hokage's speech. Their looks always seemed to say to him, 'You caused this, you shouldn't be here. You are the reason for this; don't dare disrespect them with your presence.' Naruto stopped attending the ceremonies when he was young. He didn't know what he was going to do tomorrow. But he was thinking about sleeping in, or training all day. He wasn't going to try and force his presence on any of the villagers. If the villagers needed his absence to feel they could properly mourn and show respect to those that they respected for giving their lives for the village, then he would give them that. He respected them for giving their lives to protect the village too, but he'd give the villagers what they wanted. The villagers hadn't quite gotten used to him being back anyway. They loved that he had left for a while and wasn't there for 2 ½ years while he trained with Jiraiya.

Naruto went to his apartment. He cooked a bowl of ramen. Deciding he better get a shower to get the dirt and sweat off before he climbed into bed he started the water and let it heat up. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. One of the few times he ever let his mask slip.

Naruto thought about that for a few minutes. He knew that everyone wore masks, Ninja wore them even more than regular people. But then again they also wore physical masks like the hunter-nin or the ANBU to go along with their metaphorical ones. Shinobi were to keep their emotions and feelings in check at all times and never let the enemy know their feelings or weaknesses. Too often, he thought, that spilled into their normal lives and they hid their true selves from their friends as well. But then again, he was wearing his mask for years. He was excellent at it too. Almost no one suspected that he wasn't the loud, obnoxious, **happy** idiot that he showed the world. He was really a lonely sad boy that dealt with the hatred of the villagers and how he was forced to grow up by showing the world a clown face. There were a few however that seemed to have seen that he was deeper than his happy-go-lucky personality showed. Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and maybe Tsunade had seen that.

Naruto took his shower, changed and slowly moved to bed. He fell asleep after a long time of being awake thinking about what tomorrow meant. What tomorrow would bring, what he would do, and how the villagers would treat him during and after tomorrow. He finally lost consciousness and entered a restless sleep.

Naruto awoke early the next morning about 30 minutes before the sun rose. There was no alarm clock, no one pounding on his door to get him up because he was late; he just woke up. Deciding it was better that he actually get up than try and wallow in his bed. He quickly got dressed and made some ramen for breakfast. It only took about 5 minutes for him to heat and eat his ramen. As he finished the sky was starting to light up. He jumped onto his roof from the window and decided to watch the sunrise over the village. Unknown to him, he was being watched.

A white eyed chuunin crouched semi hidden on a roof a few buildings away. She had known that this sad holiday was the birthday of the one she admired for a while. She had known since her years at the academy. She had admired him for how he stood strong, how he kept his determination in the face of everyone, how he kept going especially when everyone told him it was impossible, but especially since he fought for the village as a shinobi of the Leaf while the villagers hated him.

She watched him as he jumped from his window onto the roof. But just as she had gotten up to follow him to wherever he was going to go, she noticed he was only going to sit and watch the sunrise. She sighed. She didn't have the courage to do it after all. She had gotten up early so she could go and talk with Naruto. She was going to try and give him some happiness on his birthday. A day she thought everyone should have some happiness.

She knew no one had ever celebrated Naruto's birthday except for the ceremonies that the village was holding. He was the container for the Kyuubi, he was born on the day it was sealed into him. He wasn't the Kyuubi, he was its container and he had sacrificed his life, happiness, and the ability to live a normal life without people hating him for something he couldn't control before he was even a few hours old.

The sunrise proved to be a beautiful one. The sun rose slowly over the horizon while it spread its hot pink, bright orange, brilliant yellows, pastel greens, and finally its bright covering blue across the sky. Hinata felt happy that she was watching the sunrise with Naruto even if she was doing it in hiding while he had no idea she was there. Then about 10 minutes after sunrise he rose, but just before he jumped off towards what she knew was a training area she could have sworn he had looked straight at her. She didn't have too much time to think about that though. Her cousin Neji, whom she had been getting to know much better since their first chuunin exams, landed next to her.

"Hinata-sama, please return with me to get ready for the ceremonies. Hiashi has requested you return so you can be ready in time." Neji knew why Hinata had been there, they both were a little saddened that her father had wanted her to return than to be with the one she wanted to be with. But the duties as the heir to the Hyuuga line were large. Since becoming a chuunin Hiashi had shown slightly more fatherly respect towards his eldest daughter than when she was still only a genin. At the time Hiashi thought of Hinata's timid nature and lack of confidence as a weakness and did not hesitate to call her weak. This only served to perpetuate the problem. But Hinata had seen the way Naruto struggled but persevered through constant ridicule and abuse. Naruto gave her courage and strength, winning her heart without ever knowing or intending to. Now he would have to spend another sad birthday alone and she hated doing that to him, even if he didn't realize it.

(Jumping back to the sunrise, now from Naruto's POV)

The sun rose quickly, it was a beautiful sunrise, painted by nature and showing a beauty untouched by man. Nature was beautiful, while the things man created could only be pretty. A woman could be naturally beautiful without ever being pretty, or she could strive for being pretty and never achieve beauty. Men often couldn't tell the difference, but beauty was so much better than being pretty. He had learned that during his travels with Jiraiya. But just as the sun was cresting the horizon he noticed something. Just a little behind him and to the left. It seemed like a ninja was hiding their presence, but lost either concentration or control and was slipping in the stealth department. The feeling grew stronger and confirmed not only that he was right, but he recognized who it was. It was Hyuuga Hinata, from the team he met during the only chuunin exam he participated in. She was on a team with that bug guy Shino and that dog guy Kiba. Her whole team seemed special. She had been born into the Hyuuga clan which gave her the amazing eye abilities of the Byakugan and the sight to see tenketsu so she could hit them. She had also learned the gentle fist style of martial arts that was even better than the lotus style. She had seemed strong, even though she fought her stronger cousin Neji who since has become a jounin. In fact she was now a chuunin, Naruto knew this because he was the only member of the academy graduating class that hadn't become a chuunin already.

Well, he decided he better go get working on becoming a chuunin so he could keep up with his friends. As he got up he took a quick glance at where she was hiding before he jumped off in the direction of his old training grounds. It was early, but he wanted to train all day to relieve some stress and really work his body so he could get stronger. He also needed to work off some of this sadness he felt. When he got to the grounds he noticed a few people at the nearby monument to those that died in the line of duty, some were missing and no one knew more than they never returned, others were confirmed KIA. He let those that were there finish before he did anything more than a short quiet warm up of some stretching and a few taijutsu moves. As the last few began to leave, Naruto noticed one final jounin arrive.

Kakashi arrived and let the group of people leave before he stepped forward to pay his respects to his dead friends. He started talking to them like he was on the phone letting them know what was going on and talking about how things might have been different had they still been there. He knew Naruto was there but he didn't pay any attention, he had his own way of dealing with this just like everyone else did.

Naruto let the last group leave so that there was only Kakashi present before he started his real training. Creating three kage-bunshins he mentally let them each know he wanted to train in taijutsu techniques for a while. Since they were exact copies of him and his power was split evenly, this would be challenging as a 3 on 1 battle. But then again, he didn't disappear with only one direct hit. He couldn't give the Kyuubi's chakra to the clones, but he didn't plan on using that unless he was practicing controlling the immense power with more precise control or unless he was in danger of loosing a friend or dying. This was more to help him grow his own abilities and chakra capacities, not make him more dependant on the demon's.

The three clones positioned themselves evenly around Naruto, two in front and to the sides while one was directly behind him. The charged Naruto just as a bird took flight and left the clearing. Only being one, Naruto didn't have the ability to see a chance to strike so he blocked the attacks and bid his time until there was an opening.

Hours later, about noon judging by the sun in the sky Naruto collapsed on the ground. He was physically exhausted. He had just finished fighting his third set of 3 clones. The first set had been a warm up and was only allowed taijutsu and normal communication. The second set took longer but was a better workout because they were allowed weapons and the telepathic communication available to kage-bunshins. The third and final set had been his real workout. He had agreed with them that they could use any means of attack, weapons, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu; not to mention the telepathic communication that increased their teamwork almost exponentially. It had been a hard training session and he was low on chakra, tired, thirsty, and hungry. He laid back and rested for a few minutes.

He was tired, but he wasn't even close to through the rough part of the day yet. His favorite ramen stand was closed due to the holiday status of the day. He would have to go back to his home to make instant ramen. That meant he would have to pass the villagers while they were mourning and angry at the Kyuubi more so than they were normally, thus even more cold and hateful to him than normal. He got up and decided to get that pain over with. He was tired but that didn't stop him from using the speed he had gained over the years with Jiraiya to get to his apartment without incident. He started a pot to heat the water and cook his ramen and sat down to wait. After it finished he ate it quickly and returned to the training grounds with as much speed as he could.

He felt more rested since his break. He wasn't as tired but he figured he had used a lot of his chakra in the morning training and it was slowly coming back. Though he had an insane amount of stamina, he had battled 9 versions of himself that were just as strong as he was in 3 man groups. He restricted himself to the same rules he had put them under so it wasn't like it was an unfair fight against them. Now he needed to work on other things than just fighting. He would work on his taijutsu form giving his chakra a little more time to recuperate, then he would work on his genjutsu since he was weakest at it, he would then work on controlling and perfecting his ninjutsu skills so he got better and kept his skills at a high level, finally he would work on controlling the kyuubi's power and doing hard things that took precise chakra control to accomplish. He would have to hold back the power so others didn't feel it and get angry about him doing that on his birthday, 'of all the days of the year.'

The sun was getting low; Naruto had been practicing controlling the immense power of the Kyuubi for about an hour now. He was getting better, but slowly. Doing what he was doing was like trying to get only a glass of water from a fire hydrant. Difficult was an understatement, but he had been getting much better over the years and he didn't have the overflowing chakra that surrounded him whenever he used the Kyuubi's vast chakra reserves. He was doing a complicated jutsu that didn't serve any real purpose other than teaching chakra control. He finished about 40 minutes before sundown he guessed. That would give him enough time.

Naruto leisurely went back to his apartment, well leisurely compared to the pace he set at lunchtime. He set the pot to boil water for the only food he had, ramen, and got a quick shower to wash the blood and dirt from fighting the clones earlier in the morning and the sweat from the afternoon training he just finished. He stepped out of the shower as the pot on the stove began to boil. He dumped the noodles in and waited for them to be ready. Finally he had his dinner. It was about 10 minutes to sundown when he finished and left his apartment for the top of the Hokage monument. That was his favorite site to watch the village especially at sundown.

When he got there, there were some other ninjas there that were still giving their respects to loved ones at places they felt were special to the deceased. Naruto just sat down with his feet hanging over the edge of the cliff that held the huge rock faces. The villagers seemed disgusted that he had broken their peace but did nothing more than give him the normal cold eyes. Naruto sat and watched the sun set. He was lonely as the bright blue turned into mixed pastels of oranges, reds, yellows, and then a mixed purple that had a slight hint of green in it. Then as the sun slipped far enough below the horizon the sky turned into a deep blue while the stars came out.

Naruto liked this view of the village, it was simple, it showed him the unintended beauty of it, and it didn't seem so hostile while up hear. It was kind of like the lights and buildings were welcoming instead of foreboding like the people were. He seemed to feel above the hate while up here. The other villagers that had stayed for the sunset were leaving now. Some were giving him one last disgusted look at their 'intruder' and left.

It was about 30 minutes before the Hokage had started her speech. She was standing at the place built for low class ninja and normal citizens to look at the monument without a problem. Most of the village had gathered in the streets close by so they could look at the monument and hear him speak as well. Naruto hadn't caught most of the speech, but from the few phrases and words he heard he could tell that Tsunade was praising all those that gave their lives to protect the village, not just against the Kyuubi, but against others such as Orochimaru and the wars. This was a day to remember them as well. She started what Naruto thought would be the conclusion about the 4th and how he had given his life to stop the Kyuubi from attacking the village directly and protecting the people that lived there. Naruto noted that she avoided saying that the Kyuubi was out right defeated and killed or the other direction that it was barely sealed away in a boy.

Tsunade didn't end the speech exactly as Naruto expected it though. She gave the proper respect for the 4th and the deceased that they deserved, but she added a few more sentences to the normal thing. She commended those that had decided to give their lives and live for their village because to live for something was much more difficult than to simply die for it. She commended those that had enough devotion to risk their lives on constant threat. Then she stated something odd. She thanked those ninja that, by just breathing and being alive, protected the village. This amazed Naruto. He had just been publicly acknowledged, if indirectly, by the Hokage during the ceremonies that, at least to the villagers, were a monument to his crimes.

Naruto looked at the Hokage as she turned to look at the monument. To the crowd she simply seemed to be looking at the rock faces, but to Naruto, and a few who paid special attention to the 5th's direction of gaze, she was looking directly at Naruto. He could just be visible by the moonlight if one looked for him because of his orange suit. The people started to move to the town square. That was where the wooden 9 tailed fox had been placed so they could burn it.

Naruto just kept his seat as Tsunade appeared behind him. She looked at the boy that reminded her so much of her late brother and boyfriend. He was the real reason she had chosen to accept the offer to become Hokage anyway. Naruto didn't turn but there was no doubt that he knew she was there. "I'm sorry this is such a sad day for you. The villagers won't let you participate in the ceremonies properly even though you lost your mother and your father on this day. Your mother died in child birth and your father died fighting the Kyuubi like so many others. It is even worse that this is your birth—"

She was cut off by a slight tear falling from the cheek of Naruto. "Stop, I already know, do you think it is easier for me for you to tell me this? I know that I have no family. They all died the day I was born. This day will never be a happy one for me. I know you had to give the speech because of your status, but I do thank you for thanking me in it, even if no one else noticed it. Though I think the people want to burn me now, you better go so they can finish the ceremonies."

Tsunade sadly regarded the boy. He was a man in more ways than one, but he was still as alone as when he was 4. "You and I weren't the only ones to understand what I said." Tsunade left quickly so she could let that sink in to Naruto's head. He wasn't the smartest in the world, but he guessed a few others understood like Kakashi or Iruka. He never guessed that the person who showed up next would be one of those that did.

During his training with Jiraiya he had been trained to expect an attack at any time, even when he felt sad and especially when he felt safe. There were far too many dangers for him since he was the container for the sealed demon. But as his senses picked up on the slight noises of someone coming closer, then their smell, and finally the slight noises people couldn't control like their heartbeat going fast when they were nervous. It was a girl, with very good training but she wasn't using it, she walked as if she was unsure if she wanted to continue but she kept coming, and he could smell that she had put on a small amount of perfume, either for someone special who didn't like lots of perfume, there weren't many guys Naruto knew of except himself that liked that, or she didn't foresee anything special about tonight. Judging by who this person was, and the fact that the Hyuuga always thought about their appearance to the public, being "the strongest of Konoha" Naruto decided it was the former and not the latter reason.

Naruto didn't move as she got closer. Hinata was very, very nervous. But she was here now, she had to continue. Naruto was sitting right there. He was sad, she hated when he was sad. She wanted to help him in any way possible, especially if it gave him the strength she had admired in him since long before she knew why. She didn't fully understand it now, but she did know that the villagers somehow attributed the deeds of the 9 tailed fox to Naruto because he was born on the day it attacked and was defeated. She also knew he couldn't properly participate because the villagers wouldn't let him. But what was worse, he lost his family on the day he was born. He couldn't mourn them like the rest of the village and it coincided on a day he was supposed to enjoy. There was nothing about this day's significance that seemed to be joy giving to Naruto. It only seemed to mock him even more.

Hinata stopped a few feet behind him, she wondered if he knew she was there, or if he really should be alone like he seemed to want to be today. She thought about how sad he looked and about what the Hokage had said in her speech before she had looked up at Naruto. She had also caught the last exchange between the 5th and Naruto before Tsunade left. _"I think the people want to burn me now, you better go so they can finish the ceremonies."_ Naruto had said that about the bonfire the villagers were about to have._ "You and I weren't the only ones to understand what I said." _That was what Tsunade had told Naruto about her speech. There was some hidden meaning in the last couple of things she said in her speech that she couldn't quite get. Then she recognized that the single sentence that seemed out of place must have been referring to Naruto. Just what did she mean that Naruto was protecting the village by just breathing and being alive? Her train of thought was derailed when Naruto asked her if she was going to sit or stare at his back all night.

She hesitantly sat down on the left of Naruto. This gave her a good view of the ceremony that was about to take place. She was close to Naruto, almost shoulder to shoulder. She had worn a black kimono that was proper for the day's ceremonies. The two looked like they didn't match at all, well to the casual onlooker they didn't. He wore an orange outfit that had black accents while she wore a traditional black kimono, he was normally loud and obnoxious, she was always quiet, timid, and reserved, but most of all, she had been raised in a proper and 'respectable' manner by a wealthy family while he had not been raised at all except for the cruelty of the streets. They fit though. Without even their knowledge they fit. With just him being around she had grown stronger and had gained much more confidence, and he had regained some of his normal happiness even in just the short amount of time she had been sitting there.

The night was cold, a cloudless night always was. When she picked out the kimono, she had expected to be near the fire when it got cold. She hadn't expected to be so far away from a heat source. Naruto noticed the girl next to him shiver; he put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her in, and started rubbing her sides and back to keep her warm. It wasn't actually meant to be anything more than a friendly gesture to a friend and comrade. Hinata on the other hand couldn't help but blush so deeply that she thought he would see it. Neither had spoken since Naruto had indirectly asked her to sit down next to him. They sat there and watched the ceremony start. A ninja, one that looked suspiciously like Hiashi to Hinata, threw a torch into the fire that started a blaze that quickly rose and engulfed the wooden fox. The crowd cheered as the flames ate away at the statue, destroying it. Finally as the head fell and landed in the coals the last cheer echoed up to the couple. Naruto got mindful that she wasn't alone in the world like he was and decided to tell her to go home, it was cold and she should sleep, missions would start again tomorrow he reasoned. "Hinata, you better get going. You have missions tomorrow and you need your sleep. Your father and cousin will be worried about where you are anyway."

Hinata had been thinking about Naruto. She couldn't quite get what he meant when he said they were going to burn him now, but once again her train of thought was derailed by his sudden soft voice. She turned her head to look at him as he dropped his arm to let her leave. The loss of heat made her spine shiver a little bit, she couldn't tell if it was from the cold or if it was because she liked being that close to Naruto. She was in her mid teens after all. "Why do the villagers hate you so much, and why won't they let you have one day to be happy?"

Hinata was surprised that she had said it out loud. She was horrified. She only knew she said it because she saw a change in Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to have a visual reaction. But his eyes and the emotions behind them changed. He had been becoming more like his happy self as the fire had burned down but now he was sad again and…deep in thought. "I don't know if I am allowed to answer that. The third made a law that no one is allowed to talk about it. The penalty for talking about it is very severe."

Hinata was only more confused by this answer. "Well Tsunade-sama is the new Hokage, she can decide if that is a just law or not. And if it is about you, why can't you talk about it?" Hinata was surprised that she hadn't been too nervous and that she said that instead of something more timid.

"It has to do with tonight, who I am, and everything surrounding why today is such a big day for me and everyone else in this village. As well as it is classified, there are many things we've done or have been done to us that we can not talk about because they are classified."

This answer didn't sound like a real one. Hinata didn't like it, to her it seemed like Naruto knew that Tsunade wouldn't punish him if he told, but it was more like he didn't want to say. Naruto seemed to be ashamed of whatever it was, or that he feared her reaction. Well she wasn't going to do something to hurt him. She could never do that. "I don't think it is that classified if a genin knows. Besides I don't think that you believe Tsunade will punish you if you, yourself, tell me. I want to help you. You are sad, I can tell even though you show a happy idiotic face to the world, you're really sad. I've seen your strength. I saw you were strong and deserved recognition long before anyone gave it to you. I want to give you back that strength I saw in you before."

She had done it. Hinata had told the one she so adamantly admired that she had looked up to him. She had watched him and she had seen his strength and inner turmoil when no one else had. She had finally gotten the courage to do it, and it was when he needed it the most. Naruto's reaction wasn't that impressive, he was shocked and moved. All he could muster was a soft, "Hinata…" that held understanding, gratitude, shock, and respect.

He couldn't fight it anymore. There was no real way to not tell her without being an asshole and just turning her away. Naruto got up, Hinata thought he was going to run but he extended his hand to help her up. She didn't need any help, she was a ninja, and technically higher rank than he was, but she accepted the gesture. Naruto didn't release her hand fully when she stood up, but instead gave her a slight tug in a gesture for her to follow him as he jumped off the monument and headed for the place where the ceremonial fire was dying down. He didn't hold on so as not to drag her behind him, he just gave enough of a tug before letting go so she knew to follow. He knew she needed the heat and that she wouldn't want to be close to him when she found out. He brought her to the fire so she could keep warm without his body heat.

Once there a drunken citizen came up to him rather belligerently. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here? _You_ of all people shouldn't be here. Damn Demon, _You_ caused all this and now you show up to mock those _you_ killed?" The man was drunk on sake, but Naruto didn't even act like he had insulted him. Hinata had heard it, but he wasn't worried, he was going to tell her anyway. An adult ninja that was on night guard duty came by and got in the middle to stop any fighting. Then, noticing the man's state of intoxication, tried to lead him away and to his home. The man's friends took him from the ninja giving Naruto angry looks before taking the man away. The guard, his job now over in the immediate area, jumped off to resume his patrol. Naruto sat by a bench that gave a clear view of the center of the coals and what was left of the head of the wooden fox. Hinata sat next to him in the circle but kind of turned to him so she could listen.

There, by the fire, Naruto told Hinata the truth about the 'defeat' of the 9 tailed demon fox. He saved the part that he was chosen because he had been born that day and his chakra coils weren't developed yet and could easily accept the demon's chakra without damage. If an older child or an adult took on the seal, they would have severe damage to their inner coils system and they would die. Through all of this Hinata sat in a state of sad awe, confusion, shock, and respect. When he finished it took Hinata a few minutes to fully digest the information and understand all that Naruto had really suffered through. The villagers hated him because not only was he a living reminder of the exact anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack, but he held the Kyuubi in him and many didn't see the distinction between having the Kyuubi sealed in him and him _being_ the Kyuubi.

Hinata couldn't think of what to do or say. She was completely lost and in shock. She had even greater respect for him now. He had to survive so the Kyuubi wouldn't get loose, he was in constant danger because others wanted the power, and he was hated because of it. It wasn't even his fault. It happened without his consent and before he was allowed to even choose any kind of life. Naruto had gone through even more hardships than even she had witnessed. At first it seemed that her body moved on its own, then she agreed with it and she got up and grabbed Naruto in a tight hug that he wasn't expecting. "Naruto I'm so sorry that no one sees you for who you really are."

That is at least what Naruto heard come out of Hinata's mouth as she wrapped him up in a tight embrace. Naruto hadn't expected that at all, he had expected her to be afraid, to run, to laugh, or to get angry, anything but be sympathetic to him. He didn't know how to deal with it.

Tsunade watched from a concealed position on the roof of a building. She had taken glances up at the couple while the fire was blazing to check up on Naruto, but she made a decision to watch them more actively when they decided to move to the fire. She had heard the entire story and now was very glad someone had accepted Naruto even though he had told them about his past. Sakura was his teammate and had found out while Naruto was training with Jiraiya. Now Hinata was the only other member of their age group that knew. And it did well that Naruto was being accepted by someone other than his teammate or adults that already knew. She was now very glad she hadn't stopped him from telling this Hyuuga, and especially more so because Naruto was now being hugged by her. But her happiness was broken by the cousin of the girl she was watching with Naruto.

Neji, now a jounin, was a member of the branch family of the Hyuuga and tasked with doing many things, like getting Hinata when the clan head wanted to talk with her. Now he was ordered to bring her home as she had been away form her family since just after the Hokage's speech and it was now late and time for her to be home. Or at least that is where a 'respectable' Hyuuga girl should be. Neji landed between the fire and the couple. Naruto was still in shock from being hugged and Neji was only a little surprised to see her hugging him. But he had known for a while that she looked up to Naruto. And even though the clan head Hiashi, seemed to disapprove of the blonde, Neji had nothing but good ideas about who Naruto was. He almost encouraged his cousin's feelings towards the blonde.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi has ordered that you return home." He didn't need to give anymore explanation. But he saw that as she released Naruto from what looked like a combination between a comforting sisterly hug and a romantic girlfriend hug, she wasn't happy about leaving Naruto alone tonight. She wanted to stay, no matter what it did to her image, but she knew she couldn't argue with the messenger about orders given to him.

"Neji-niisan, thank you, I will return in a minute." Neji didn't leave; he was to escort her back. She turned to Naruto. "Go get some rest, and bring back that happy guy I like. I'll see you tomorrow, please take care of yourself and don't think about the villagers." Naruto didn't move much. But he thanked Hinata for her comfort and her concern before she turned to leave. As she left he lifted his head and smiled, one more person had accepted him and cared about him. This was the best birthday he ever had.

Hinata noticed Neji smirk as they started to go at a ninja's speed towards the Hyuuga estate. He had used his Byakugan to watch Naruto as he returned to his prankster/happy self while they left. The old Naruto was back. The problems they faced didn't have to deal with cheering up the one person they didn't think would ever actually be sad. Now they faced the wrath of the leader of the Hyuuga clan. Neji had known where Hinata was since she had slipped away as the transition from the Hokage's speech to the fire occurred. He had watched her go, but he didn't need to watch to know who and where she was going to. Hiashi had noticed about two hours ago that she was gone. He ordered Neji to find her and bring her straight to him in his office.

Neji had delayed as long as he thought he could. He had watched them as they sat and watched the fire, and then moved to the fire themselves. He got closer, just close enough for him to tell what Naruto was saying. It came as no real surprise to him. He had seen the fox demon's chakra course through Naruto during his battle with him in his first chuunin exam. It wasn't hard to put the information together. But then again there was also was the fact that he was a jounin and had security clearance. He had gained enough information to put most of the story together. When he overheard the explanation Naruto gave Hinata, he had just gotten the details. A few moments after Naruto finished he was surprised by Hinata's confidence in hugging Naruto. He couldn't justify taking anymore time, so reluctantly he jumped into the fire circle and requested that Hinata come with him.

Hinata knew that Neji had purposefully taken his time in finding her because they were now traveling much quicker than a simple return request. She silently thanked Neji for giving her as much time as he had. Neji respected Naruto and his cousin because of the chuunin exam he took with them, he learned how Hinata was strong yet timid and how Naruto wasn't a total moron but knew things intuitively. But now the two Hyuuga shinobi should have been more worried about what they were going to do with the Hyuuga head rather than anything else.

Hiashi was sitting behind his desk in his massive office. It was close to midnight when Neji finally reported back that he had returned with Hinata. "Send her in." The exchange was formal. Neji walked to the door, opened it, showed Hinata in, and was leaving to give them the privacy father and daughter deserved when Hiashi stopped him. "Neji, you are to stay as well. Close the door please." Neji did as he was told and then moved to stand beside his cousin.

Hiashi didn't look as angry as he was. He was a skilled ninja and diplomat. He could hide his ture feelings behind a mask of indifference. "What took you so long to find her?" Neji was the first one to be interrogated.

"It took me a little bit to find her. Then when I did I felt it best to give her some time because she was engaged at the time." There was a slight pause just before Neji had said the phrase. But there was no doubt in his head that both Neji and Hinata had noticed it. Hinata showed signs of surprise at this knowledge.

Hiashi took note of his daughters reaction to the answer before continuing. "And who was she with that made you think they would outrank me in demanding her time?" there was a slight amount of sarcasm there implying that Hiashi's time was also taken up by his waiting for Hinata to return.

Neji didn't miss a beat when he told him. "Uzumaki Naruto." He said it without any reservation or emotion. His tone was a little defiant, but not much so. They had been on semi good terms except for a few things. One of which was the blonde boy in question.

Hiashi's eyes flashed for a second. Neji had disobeyed an order or at least delayed in performing it so his daughter could spend time with a demon boy on this day, the day the boy in question had caused. "And why did you think she should have been given time with the…Uzumaki?" Both Neji and Hinata had caught that he was about to say demon.

"Uzumaki-san was informing her as to why the citizens that are ignorant enough to think he was responsible for their loved one's deaths hate him. I felt it best not to interupt him." Neji said this without any emotion in his voice, but what he said definitely caused some anger in Hiashi to boil.

"That boy is only alive because of the Third's law. But if he told her that then he broke that law and he should be punnished as the criminal he is. The demon broke a sacred law. Now, why were you even near that demon Hinata? If he told you the truth then you should know that he is the 9 tailed demon fox that caused us to mourn today. You left us during the last of the ceremonies so you could be near IT?" Hiashi's tone had lost its coolness and had become quietly angry.

Hinata looked shocked. She hadn't expected her father to be one of those people that couldn't see Naruto for who he is. She knew Naruto, she saw his strength and that he would never harm the village and his friends. How could her father, who had more skill with the Byakugan, not see him. But then what she saw in him had nothing to do with her ability to use her bloodline limit. Hinata had not been able to think. She quickly returned to the timid and shy girl that she had been when she was younger.

"H-He-he is-isn't a d-deamon. The Kyuubi w-was sealed in-inside him. He i-isn't the Kyuubi, he-he is the container that pro-protects us from it." She was stuttering again. This would not look good to her father. He would be even more angry that she was timid with her response, but what made it worse was that she was timid on a subject that was difiant to his views.

Hiashi was furious, and in one of the rare occurances he showed it. His eldest daughter, the heir to the Hyuuga clan, was defending a demon that killed many of Konoha's shinobi and many Hyuuga. Not only that she had spent the night with him after purposefully slipping away from him during the ceremonies. She had mocked the night's ceremonies by doing that. But worst of all, she was convinced of the story the demon had told her instead of listening to what he '_knew'_ to be the truth. Hiashi couldn't contain his real rage. He was very angry. He ordered Hinata under house arrest and was not to leave her room unless she had a guard. Neji was demoted in his internal standing in the Hyuuga and was not allowed to communicate with Hinata unless for formal maters and by formal customs.

Hinata and Neji were both saddened by the restrictions Hinata was receiving as punishment. Hinata herself didn't really consider it a huge threat when her father told both of them that he was seriously considering not allowing her to succeed him. Neji was a little worried about this as Hinata was worried about his punishment. Neji himself didn't really care about his own restrictions. There wasn't much further down he could go than what he was as a genin. But before they were dismissed Hiashi called in two of the branch members that seemed to regard him with more respect than the two standing before him. Needless to say, they were older and didn't have much of a problem believing the lie Hiashi had told the rest of the older Hyuuga clan. It didn't help Hinata or Neji's case of Naruto was Naruto and Kyuubi didn't control him that Hiashi believed the lie himself.

Hiashi did not want that demon claiming to be a human and the sole survivor of the Uzumaki family interfearing with the village and especially his family any more. Without hiding his anger or killer intent he ordered the two new Hyuugas to "take care of Uzumaki Naruto", and to bring him to his office so he could show the two _kids_ their mistake. There was no misunderstanding between anyone in the room. Hiashi had just ordered the assassination of Uzumaki Naruto and his body be brought back as proof.

Just as the two Hyuuga assassins left Hiash ordered Hinata and Neji to leave him. Hinata and Neji bolted from the room to go warn and help their friend. But has Hinata was about to leave the Hyuuga estate the body guards that were responsible for Hinata's protection stopped her from leaving. Neji didn't bother to stop, he only gave a reassuring look at her as he continued on. Hinata was not to leave the estate, apparently this was an order given to the guards even before she returned. She trusted Neji though, he was a skilled jounin. He could take care of himself and was more than adaquate help for Naruto.

Neji raced as fast as he could go. Which because of his training under Gai and being teammates with Lee meant he was faster than almost any other shinobi in Konoha. Gai and Lee still beat him in pure speed by a long shot, but what he didn't know was that Naruto, using the same speed technique as the 4th used to, could also beat him. Neji activated his Byakugan and quickly found Naruto. He wasn't where he expected him to be, which was asleep in his appartment. He was wide awake sitting on the Hokage monument exactly where Hinata had met him earlier that night.

Neji landed next to Naruto with an almost in audible shift in the grass. "Naruto, you must leave for a little while. It is dangerous for you tonight. There are those that wish to assassinate you." As he said this he felt the pessence of the two Hyuuga and, to his surprise, more than a few other ninja of Konoha. Apparently the two had gotten some reinforcements.

"Please sit down, you're ruining the view." Naruto wanted to watch the village be peaceful, quiet, kind, and unspiteful to him for as long as he could. This surprised Neji. Naruto either had no idea what was surrounding them, or he knew perfectly well and was confident. Neji did not think it was the former explination. After all, Naruto had beaten Neji before he left and had only gotten stronger under Jiraiya's tutalage. But why was he so calm?

After Hinata and Neji left Naruto was confronted by the 5th. She had asked him why he broke the law. He simply replied that it felt like the right thing to do and that he was the one that the law was created to protect, he should be able to decide who he could tell. He couldn't contain his joy and hyperactiveness that there was another person his age that knew and wasn't scared or angry at him. Tsunade had told him that for breaking the law she could execute him. But since his case was solid, she would not do anything. She then told Naruto that missions would start again tomorrow and to be ready to take the chuunin exam when it came around. With confidence he told her that he was.

As Tsunade left Naruto returned to watching the last embers of the fire burn out. When they finally did die he went back up to his favorite view of the village to look at the lights. After a while he felt the killer intent of two skilled Hyuuga coming towards him. But then his ears caught the noise of a rushing ninja coming towards him from behind the two intent on killing him at tremendous speed. The faster one landed first but the other two took up hidden positions in the trees that were a little bit back from the cliff he was sitting on. He heard Neji tell him it was dangerous for him tonight. But he ignored the gesture. He had created a few kage-bunshins and made them both use a henge to transform into someone else and take up deffensive positions while hiding their chakra. He wasn't the best at stealth but he was good enough to slip into the group that had followed the Hyuuga and had his clones position themselves to neutralize their threat.

He asked Neji to stop ruining his time to watch the village, but just a few moments later two kunai shot dirrectly at him from where the Hyuuga had been hiding. Naruto moved without anyone seeing him, they only saw an orange blur. Neji saw the kunai come out of the trees but decided not to interfere. Naruto obviously knew they were there otherwise he would have taken Neji more seriously. Just as the Kunai passed him Neji saw Naruto turn into a bright orange blur and then heard multiple thuds coming from the positions he had noticed the other Konoha shinobi. But he realized only half were knocked out. Just as he was going to attack the ones left Naruto came out of the trees and released his clones. The remaining cones disapeared with a puff of smoke.

"That was fun, more fun than I've had in a while." Neji couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips. Naruto certainly was Konoha's number one most hyperactive and surprising ninja. Naruto then picked up the two unconsious bodies of the Hyuuga assassins and jumped off in the dirrection of the Hyuuga estate. Neji followed and when they got there he was the one to tell the guards he was bringing two of their fallen family back for medical attention. He then 'escorted' the obviously non-Hyuuga to the main office. Naruto didn't knock or announce his pressence formally like one should have, he kicked in the doors and obnoxiously yelled in that the future Hokage was here to return two uncosious Hyuuga to their rightful home.

Hiashi looked regal. But Neji could tell he was angry. "Did you help him Neji?"

Neji gave his reply without hesitation. "I offered, but Uzumaki-san refused and did not need my help in returning our kin to us." Naruto did not pick up on the double meaning behind what Neji said. Hiashi and Neji both knew the whole story that was going on though. "Uzumaki-san took great care when he found them not to aggrivate their injuries or put their lives in danger. He truly wants to protect the people of this village if he can." Now Naruto was very confused but he decided not to intrude. Though he became very antsy and wouldn't stay too still.

"So Uzumaki-san protected our family and brought them back? I will have to thank him. But it is getting late. I'm sure he needs his rest so he can perform his mission tomorrow. Would you escort him off the grounds, Neji? Thank you." Hiashi hadn't lost his calm through all of this. But Naruto almost lost it when he had come specificaly for an explination and he got even more confused. But Neji indicated that he should remain quiet.

After they got outside the gates, Neji explained what had happened that had caused the two assasins to attack him. Naruto was a little angry at what had happened to Hinata and Neji because of him. He was about to burst in again. Neji held him back by saying that Naruto would only be proving to Hiashi that he was the Kyuubi and only cared about killing. Reluctantly Naruto conceded. Neji then siad that he should be careful. Controlling the skilled ninja of the Hyuuga was not the only power that the clan head held. Just as he tried to 'enforce' the law of not talking about the Kyuubi's ensealment by sending assassins, he would now try to enforce it through political and legal action.

Naruto didn't worry or understand those last two ways to try and punish him. He thanked Neji for his helping him before turning and heading back to his appartment for some sleep. He knew that there wouldn't be another attack on him tonight. He was going to need his sleep. He was supposedly the most skilled genin in Konoha and he was going on another mission with Kakashi and Sakura tomorrow. But soon, he hoped really soon, he would meet his new teammates so he could take the chuunin exams. He needed to catch up to the rest of his class and then surpass them if he wanted to become the Hokage. He was heading back towards his appartment when he noticed three small blurs, or hazes slip over and down the innerside of the walls. The hazes acted more like shadows that had intent rather than random movement. He followed them.

It was hard to follow them in the dark, but being a ninja he was comfortable in the dark. They were skilled though, so to be safe and make sure he didn't loose them Naruto ussed the Kyuubi's chakra. He focussed it towards his eyes which, now that they were the eyes of a fox, could see almost perfectly in the dark. It wasn't long before he noticed that they were heading for the Hyuuga estate. He landed a litte bit away so as not to cause them to notice him.

The three shadow like forms slipped into the estate then when they came out, one looked injured, one looked like he was carrying a bundle, and the third looked like it was carrying a person wraped in a cloak about the size of a kid his age. But then he realized. The Hyuuga was the best kept bloodline of Konoha. They were not there for an aimless reason, they were there to steal Hinata and Hanabi, the only two Hyuuga members that could be taken that didn't have that seal on them.

Naruto moved to intercept them before they got out of the walls. He was tired, but he was not going to allow his friend to be kidnapped nor was he going to allow anything to happen to her sister. They were vital to Konoha, but more importantly Hinata was one of his precious people now, he wasn't going to allow her skin to even be scratched by them if he could help it. He noticed the third was lagging behind. It would be easier to take out the other two ninjas if he were to take out the third and then impersonate him, but that would probably mean his chance to strike would happen after they left the protection of Konoha. He needed to keep them inside the walls. If he started a fight inside the walls, then it was likely that the patrolling ninja, in charge of guarding Konoha from an infiltration like this, would spot them and come to help.

Naruto decided on the latter, this would provide the best survival chance for Hinata and Hanabi, even if it was the worst chance for his survival. Naruto jumped strait in line with where the three were heading. He waited about 6 seconds before they showed up. They abruptly stopped on a roof across the street from where Naruto had positioned himself. He was not trying to hide himself, in fact he had made sure they would see him and know that he was waiting for them. Naruto noticed that their black cloaks hid their forms quite well. He could not see their faces nor their body styles, he was not going to have any advanced warning on their style of fighting. The one carrying the bundle, which Naruto could tell was Hinata at this short distance, turned and placed her gently on the roof tile before stepping forward. "You are just a genin, how do you expect to beat three jounin you know nothing about?" The tone was arrogant and mocking. He seemed to say that Konoha was weak and taught dumb shinobi if this was their defence against them.

"No doubt you've done your homework. You know the significance of this date to the entire village, and that the village would not have as many guards tonight as it normally would. You also came to the correct conclusion that the Hyuuga's guard would be more lax tonight. But from the looks of it you seem to have still run into trouble." The last sentence of his reply, Naruto had dirrected at the injured of the three.

The injured one spoke up this time in a condescending tone. "Even in my injured state I could take care of a little brat such as you." From the sound of their voices Naruto could tell that these were older skilled jounin. They would have to have been to have been selected for this mission. But his mission was not to defeat them, it was to cause enough comotion to arouse the few guards they had around the village. Though, it wasn't in his nature to loose and he would do everything he could to defeat them.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent before you know anything about them. Besides, you forgot one idea, there is a reason and a herritage behind the ceremonies that occurred tody. In the villagers' eyes, I am that reason." This Naruto said with pride, he said it a little loud and in his normal hyperactive voice too. But as he said so he got into a battle stance. He was now ready for the attack to come at him.

The injured shinobi huffed, he seemed to realize talking wouldn't make Naruto turn and run, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if that is what they really expected from him. The shinobi charged but attacked indirrectly instead of straight forward. Naruto jumped at him just as he got close. Narut ducked a punch thrown at him. Then continuing in one fluid motion he brought his right hand forward towards the ninja's chest as if clutching a ball. As he brought it forward though, a resengan formed in his hand. The connecting and follow threw of thru of the attack decimated the guys chest and he hit lifelessly on the roof. His hood fell off his head in the quick battle and Naruto noticed that they were from the Cloud village. This was same village that had tried to kidnap Hinata last time.

Then it occurred to Naruto, he needed to take at least one of them alive. The last time this happened a war almost occurred because a ninja of the cloud was dead. But as he looked at the leader he found that the other one was gone. He turned to his right and saw the shadow moving quickly towards the closest wall. In a flash of the speed Naruto wasn't supposed to show anyone unless he killed them he got behind the ninja and knocked him out from behind. The ninja never saw him attacking. Just as Hanabi was falling off of the now unconscious cloud ninja's shoulder Naruto caught her and set her down.

As he was setting her down a kunai loged itself into his leg, then quickly it was followed by two more hitting his shoulder and chest. The leader of the group was angry. One of his comrades had been killed by this brat, but that one was injured by the girl he now carried. Apparently she wasn't as weak as the reports had said. She had put up a fight.

Naruto was glad Hinata had fought, but was also worried about her because she probably had injuries from a lost fight now. He was sorry he couldn't help as much as he wanted to, but he was still very tired and low on chakra from his training earlier in the day.

But just as Naruto was thinking about this he felt a huge killer intent coming at them. It was pissed and seemed to be ready to kill anyone it found deserved it, no matter who it was. Hiashi landed on the roof that the cloud nin was on. He saw Hanabi lying next to Naruto but he did notice the injuries Naruto had sustained. He then turned towards the cloud nin holding his eldest daughter. He was the greatest threat at the moment. The cloud nin took a quick step forward in an obvious attempt to attack, but suddenly turned and took off in the dirrection of Naruto and Hinabi, which was the dirrection of the wall. Hiash was not able to reach him in time before he got to his daughter, To his surprise though, The 'demon boy' stepped in front in a defensive stance to protect both Hanabi and block the ninja's path. He couldn't react quick enough because of the kunai in him, but it was enough to slow down the cloud-nin and Hiashi killed him with a palm strike stopping his heart. But to Hiashi's horror, Hinata slipped off of the dead nin's shoulder with the momentum and started to fall off the roof of the building. Hiashi wasn't quick enough to grab her, but in another major supprise to him, Naruto jumped down and grabbed her in the fall. Naruto twisted just before hitting the ground so he would take the impact and soften the blow to the unconscious Hinata.

Hinata woke up because of the sudden impact and jolt she received. The first thing she noticed was that she was a little sore, then she noticed she was lying face down and being held down by two straps. As she began to awaken fully she realized the straps weren't straps but arms and that her head was resting on the person's chest just under their chin. She opened her eyes to see the orange jacket Naruto was wearing. She then remembered the attack and that she was defeated by the cloud nin. She must have been saved by Naruto, that made her happy, but she blushed even deeper when she realized he was still holding her and that when she tried to move he just held her still. She activated her Byakugan and saw her father on the roof of the building they were next to, and that Hanabi was on the roof next to him along with the form of two of the cloud nin that had attacked them.

A groan escaped Naruto's lips as he enjoyed the feel of the only female he had had the pleasure of getting this close to lying on top of him. Reluctantly he let his grip slip, but then he noticed he should be hiding a certain…body part so she wouldn't notice. He got up quickly and helped the Hyuuga heir up too. She was blushing very deeply and he thought she had noticed his…condition. But to his surprise her blush turned to a concerned surprise when she noticed the kunai still in his leg, arm and shoulder.

Hinata ordered Naruto to sit down, take off his shirt and pants so she could check his wounds and dress them properly. Naruto had already removed his shirt and was about to take off his pants when his male anatomy decided to become very present in his groin. He stopped and refused to take off his pants. Hinata let it slide until after she dressed his shoulder and arm wounds. But then she also noticed chakra burns on his hands and other body parts. She recognized them because she had them too when she trained hard enough. She saw they were already healing and decided not to fuss over them when a more serious injury was still to be treated. But Naruto wasn't allowing her to look at the wound that most worried her. He wouldn't take off his pants to let her look at his thigh.

Fortunately for Naruto, Hiashi had woken up his other daughter Hinabi by this time and jumped down next to the teenage ninjas. "That cloud-nin is still a threat, why didn't you kill him like you did to the other one?" Hiashi's question was demanding, but Hinata noticed it didn't hold as much resentment as she had noticed earlier that night.

Naruto gave his answer quitely while thankful that Hinata's attention was not on him or his lower half anymore. "So we would have a live ninja to interogate and to prove that we didn't just kill them. The last time something like this happened, the ninja died and a war almost occurred. It was averted at a high price as I recall." Naruto did most if not all of his thinking during battle, that was the only time his mind was clear enough to think properly.

Hiash was shocked at the answer, it was well thought out, even in the heat of battle. Then he questioned him again. "Why did you resk your life for my daughters? You stopped the ninja from leaving the village and you stopped the last one from escaping and you even protected Hinata from a fall that could have killed her."

Naruto's answer was simple, it was the answer Hinata had tried to convince her father of earlier that night, it was the answer he always said for that question. Hinata couldn't help but blush when Naruto said it anyway. But she did notice the reduction of the hatred towards Naruto. "Hinata is one of my precious people, I will protect my precious people with everything I have, and as a Konoha shinobi I want to protect the village and those in it, that includes your daughters Hanabi and Hinata."

Hiashi and Hanabi were quite taken back. Hinabi had seen the hatred her father had towards Naruto and unconsciously hated him because of that too. The news was striking and caused them to change their oppinions about him. Hinata was speechless. She was one of Naruto's precious people. Hiashi collected his wits quickly. He gave orders to Hanabi and Hinata to go back to the Hyuuga estate, wake two branch family members and tell them that Hiashi orders them to stand guard until his return. Hanabi nodded and left quickly but Hinata was reluctant to leave her Naruto-kun. Hiashi gave her a look and she left quickly too. Hiashi then ordered Naruto to go to the hospital but Naruto refused. Hiashi didn't bother to argue, he simply jumped back up to the roof, picked up the only enemy left alive and left for the prisons to drop him off in the interogation area.

The next day Hinata and Neji were summoned into Hiashi's office. He then told them that their punishments were lifted and they were given more freedom then they had before October 10th. Naruto was also summoned, he was given the week off because of his injuries. Hiashi wasn't blind. He saw how Hinata had feelings for Naruto, and also that Naruto was oddly… uncomfortable around her. He then told them both that he approved of their judgement and would allow their decision towards each other to go unopposed. Naruto was a little confused, and hinata only blushed a deep red.

As Naruto was leaving the estate Hinata asked if she could go for a walk with him or if she could go see his appartment. He agreed, for some reason he really liked being around her. As they walked out of the Hyuuga manor gates their hands slipped together. Hiashi watched them leave together and thought they were going to have a good day. How could he not have seen it earlier? He was happy, his eldest daughter was happy, she was becoming stronger when Naruto was around, it showed because she injured a highly skilled jounin, and she was safe.

Hinat was in heaven, she had become closer to Naruto in the last 24 hours than she had ever been. She had let Naruto know what he meant to her, he had told her his secret, and they both liked the other more for it.

Naruto couldn't help it. He was happy, he had this strange feeling in his chest, it was painful but the best feeling he ever had. He couldn't help see that it was dirrected dirrectly at Hinata. Because of that feeling, he now felt like everything was going to get better from now on.


	2. Warm Snowfall

Hey yunz, I haven't written anything in a while, but some of you guys wanted me to continue this story so I will try and write another chapter that does justice to it. I hadn't originally planned on continuing the story, but public demand was enough for me to consider this. For those of you still wondering, yes I do still hate the pairings of Naruto X Sasuke. Neither of them are gay, and Naruto is very not gay if anyone wants to pay any attention to his personality or actions. I do like the Naruto X Hinata pairing, but other pairings of the characters are cool. Any way, have fun reading.

Warm Snowfall

It was December 20th. Exactly one week before her birthday. Naruto was sitting on his favorite spot to watch the village as the sun went down. It was threatening to be a cold night. And from the dropping temperature, that threat was proving true. A slight shiver ran down Naruto's spine as the sky darkened. He was tired from the days training. His clothes were sweaty, stinky, and refused to protect him from the cold. He still wore his orange outfit with black accents. He had a few extras so that if one got ripped, dirty, or needed a wash he could still wear the style he liked.

Naruto wasn't very smart and was generally thick headed. He had spent the last three days training with his two new teammates. He had a new instructor, a name he didn't bother to learn since he didn't plan on being under his tutelage for longer than a few days. His teammates how ever were a little more important. They would be taking the Chuunin exam together because teams of 3 were required to take the exam. Shiro was a strong weapons type taijutsu fighter that was pretty smart on strategy and tactics. Meimi was a mediocre ninjutsu type of fighter. She seemed to be able to think on her feet but didn't have the speed or fast thinking ability to keep up with her two teammates. Needless to say Naruto was the strongest of the three by far.

Naruto had joined the team just so he could take part in the winter chuunin exam, which incidentally was taking place in Konoha again. It had been 3 years since the last one was held in Konoha and since Naruto had taken the Chuunin exam. The exam moved from country to country with two being held every year. One was in the summer, one was in the winter. The winter one was starting in just a few days. The teammate whom Naruto was taking the place of had already become a chuunin in a previous exam and Tsunade couldn't find a suitable replacement until Naruto came back with Jirayia. Naruto's two teammates were a year younger than he was but that only meant that Naruto had an easier time assuming the de facto leader role of the students. They had all taken at least one exam before, but Naruto had the least experience with only one while his teammates had already taken 3.

The sensei had decided to focus their training on team work and other such things so that they could get through the first two tests of the exam without any problems. They didn't know what the first test was going to be but they knew it was going to deal with some type of information gathering. The second test was pretty standard. They would have to survive in the forest of death for 5 days while steeling a scroll from another team to complete the heaven and earth set. The third test was the standard tournament of one on one fighting where one didn't have to worry about being in a team any more. Naturally with the team's skills the sensei felt it was best to work on the team's skills in information gathering and stealth. The process was slow, but productive. They were getting much better at sneaking around their instructor's senses and getting the information he didn't want them to get.

Naruto had been the best of the three, but he tended to work alone more. He had ordered Shiro and Meimi to sneak around together for protection while he did his own thing. He did generally tell them what he was going to do so it wasn't like he just left them but he didn't work well with them either. But now he was getting the hang of it and they were coordinating 3 way attacks, patterns, and stealthy operations instead of the original way. Their sensei had told them that they would train for 2 more days before taking a day off to rest for the exam.

Naruto didn't mind working with his new team too much since it was a step to becoming a chuunin which was a step in becoming Hokage. But he didn't exactly like the break from doing missions, or at least missions above the d rank which were the only missions that his new team was doing so they could increase their teamwork without being put in danger. The good thing was that he got to spend time wit his friends and precious people. The ones that didn't look at him with the eyes full of hate. There were still those villagers and ninja that looked at him with cold hateful eyes. But the frequency and numbers were growing far less than when he was a boy. Anyone that got to know him at all was accepting him. But what really made Naruto happy was that he was getting to know Hinata much better.

Since his birthday the two had been spending much more time together. Hinata had been becoming much more confident, stopped stuttering, and had increased in her abilities greatly. Naruto had become just a small amount less obnoxious but he still wore his sneaky and mischievous smile almost constantly. You could say the two were rubbing off on each other a little bit. Naruto was still the village's #1 most surprising ninja though. He had surprised Hinata on his birthday by revealing his secret to her. He had surprised the Hyuuga clan by surviving an assassination attempt by two of their best ninjas, and he had surprised the village by risking his life to protect two Hyuugas from being kidnapped by another village. The village knew that the head of the clan did not agree with the Third Hokage about Naruto's humanity. But since his birthday he was able to change the mind of Hyuuga Hiashi.

While Naruto sat the stars started to show. The temperature was getting to below freezing. Naruto didn't even seem to notice the cold. He was trained by Jirayia not to be affected by the elements and he spent many of his years of training sleeping outside. Naruto thought about his relationship with Sakura and with Hinata. They were the only two people his age that knew about his connection with the 9-tailed fox. Neji was a year older than Naruto, he knew because he saw the demon's chakra flow through Naruto during the first chuunin exam he participated in. Shikamaru might have been able to figure it out, but he was a genius and would probably not change his opinion because it would be too troublesome to do so.

But Sakura and Hinata were different. They were girls. Naruto was in his mid teens and the opposite sex was not exactly something he fully understood. For as long as he could remember Naruto had a crush on Sakura that he tried to act on and get a date every chance he got. She had always turned him down. Naruto hadn't done that since his return but he still felt a connection with her. Now he was feeling something in his chest that concerned Hinata. It hurt, but it was a very good feeling. He wanted to hold her, protect her, and be with her in a much different way than he had ever felt when he was a child and around Sakura. He was sitting and contemplating the meaning of this when Tsunade appeared standing next to him.

"What are you doing up here so late?" Tsunade had a kind but questioning tone to her voice. It was almost like a mother's tone when a kid got out of bed in the middle of the night.

"I like this view," was all the reply Naruto offered. But Tsunade wasn't interested in why he was really there. She knew he needed to go home, get a shower, and get some rest. The Chuunin exams were only a few days away. He only had a few more days to get to know his teammates before he would be forced to rely on them for survival during the exam.

"Go home Naruto, I know you were planning some sort of prank, but leave it until after the first two tests of the exam."

"Awwwe, come on, can't you just turn the other way while I have some fun?"

"Not at the village's expense, Naruto. It is my job to protect it, even from internal pranksters like you." Tsunade knew that Naruto wouldn't be staying out this late unless he actually had a prank in mind or if he was thinking about something. He wasn't the type to talk about things that were bothering him so she didn't even try to pry it out of him. His mannerisms told her that he wasn't actually going to pull a prank tonight, but she also knew that he wasn't going to miss an opportunity to pull a good one later like she had just offered.

"Ok, I'll go home." Natuto resigned defeated by the Fifth's logic and offer for later. Naruto jumped off the cliff the Hokage monument was on and landed on a tower before roof jumping his way home. He was quick, very quick. He was naturally one of the fastest in Konoha due to his intense training, but if he used the speed jutsu the Fourth used to use he wasn't rivaled. He was out of sight of the Hokage in no time, but she expected that. Tsunade simply turned towards her home and started off for a short sleep before resuming the duties of the Hokage.

When Naruto reached his small apartment he entered through the window. He normally did that because he had lost the key to his door years ago and he knew it was better to keep it locked than not. He quickly noticed the place was not like he left it. It was much cleaner. It smelled like a faint vanilla. And there was the smell of good cooking coming from his kitchen. His first reaction to realizing the place was different was to get into a defensive stance with a kunai in hand. But the vanilla smell told him exactly who it was and the fact that the place was cleaner usually meant the intruder wasn't hostile. Silently Naruto put his weapon back in its leg holster and slipped into his kitchen. It was only about 1800 because the sun went down a little bit ago. The days were shorter in winter, more time for ninjas to use the cover of night.

Naruto entered the kitchen. The girl standing at the stove hadn't shown any signs of noticing him enter. She was his age, or would be in a week. She wore a modest jacket and pants that definitely kept her warm while hiding her features. Her hair was cut short but it still held an elegant sway when she turned her head to look at a spice she was picking up or just to read the recipe. Naruto used all his stealth to skillfully end up right behind her and was just about to lightly poker her side to tickle and frighten her when she stopped him dead in his tracks. "You do that and I'll cut off your chakra and you won't be able to take the chuunin exams." The simple warning held a playful yet serious tone that made Naruto wonder if it was worth it or not.

The girl hadn't turned around, she simply stopped what she was doing and waited for his response, which would either to continue or to complain and ask how she knew. He wasn't the brightest in the village, but he was her strength and courage. "Awe, how did you know?" The whine almost made her laugh, which she very well could have done. Instead, she blushed a little, though Naruto never saw it.

Her answer came in her soft kind voice. "I am a Hyuuga, my eyes can see behind me you know. But also I felt you enter your apartment and then your presence disappeared. Something you would only do if you detected danger or a chance for mischief. Besides I felt the prankster intent behind me." The last sentence was said as she slowly turned to look kindly at the disappointed boy. "Now would you set the table and get out the plates while I finish cooking?" She kindly ordered it rather than asked it.

A defeated Naruto turned and got the plates, glasses, and chopsticks out of the cupboard while his friend finished cooking dinner for two. Since Hiashi had granted her more freedom and allowed the two to take proper actions in their personal relationship, Hinata had spent more time with Naruto and had often witnessed that he ate almost nothing except ramen. Hinata decided he needed better nutrition than almost purely water and noodles so she had come to the conclusion that she would cook him dinner every once in a while. This turned into her being very comfortable in his presence and apartment as she spent a lot of time with him as she cooked and ate dinner with him. She had just started to let herself in to start cooking before he even got home just last week which is why Naruto was still instinctually on alert when he noticed anything different than when he left. Hinata liked cooking different meals rather than being waited on like in the Hyuuga manor. So she pretty much cooked dinner for Naruto when he wasn't out on a mission, she wasn't on a mission, and she didn't have duties as the Hyuuga Heir. She ended up only being able to cook for him about 2 times a week, but she was grateful for the time she got. Though, this would make it 4 times this week because Naruto was supposed to be training with his new team for the chuunin exam and not to do any dangerous or long term missions.

The dinner was simple, some fish, rice, and some vegetables but both were very happy and content while eating. Naruto, as usual, couldn't stop talking. While Hinata almost never said a word except for the occasional affirmation and a slight blush. She didn't stutter around Naruto anymore which relieved many people quite a bit. Naruto on the other hand was becoming more and more uncomfortable every time they spent time together. He couldn't explain it. He knew he felt something different about her than he did for other girls, but he was supposed to be in love with Sakura right?

Naruto finished his dinner first being the unmannered boy he was while Hinata ate her dinner properly in the manner fit for the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto just kept on talking until Hinata finished. But he was gentlemanly enough to thank her for cooking like always and when she said it was getting late and she should be getting home, he escorted her back. The Hyuuga guards were still weary of the 9-tails' container and Naruto had to leave Hinata at the gate. But he promised to see her tomorrow after training was done.

Hinata contentedly walked into the manor and was greeted by a branch family member and then her scornful sister. Hinabi didn't approve of Hinata's association with Naruto. She saw the hate in the villagers' eyes when they looked at them and was also unconsciously taught to hate him by her father, whom she felt betrayed her when he put his confidence back in his elder daughter and allowed her relationship with Uzumaki Naruto. She didn't understand the full reasons, but she understood the climax of the hate throughout the year by the village centered on the date the Kyuubi attacked and that this last October 10th Hiashi had stopped hating Naruto and even started to allow them the close friendship. Hinata greeted her sister courteously and continued to her room where she got ready for bed, took a bath, and then climbed into bed to sleep.

Naruto on the other hand was on his way back to his house by way of the rooftops when he was confronted by Neji. "You realize Hinata's birthday is in a week right?" It was a serious question to Neji as he asked it to Naruto.

"Yes, I am trying to figure out what I should get her. I'll be in the middle of the second test on her birthday so I also have to figure out if I should give her a gift before the exam or after I get back from the forest of death." Naruto caught the seriousness and answered truthfully.

"It would be best if you did it before the exam. And make sure it is nice. I don't want my cousin's heart broken." Neji said this and immediately left as he was on patrol duty.

Naruto was confused by what Neji had just warned him about. How could Naruto break Hinata's heart? She was a close friend of his; one of his precious people. He would never do anything to hurt her, and in fact he would risk his life to protect her from harm. Why would Neji warn him not to break her heart? And if he was to celebrate her birthday before the exam, then he would only have 3 days to decide on the right gift and give it to her. These thoughts and others revolving around them plagued Naruto's mind while he made his trip back to his apartment. He got a quick shower and got into bed but the thoughts were still there. Because of those thoughts he had a hard time falling asleep that night.

The next day was normal. Stealth, teamwork, and information gathering training were in the morning. A D-class mission before lunch. Lunch break, which Naruto used to visit his favorite ramen stand, then two D-class missions right after lunch before more teamwork training and a debrief. Naruto hadn't seemed intent training though. He had been thinking about what Neji had said, his feelings towards Hinata and what that meant about him and Sakura. In fact he had a conversation with Iruka about that very topic while at lunch.

Naruto had been sitting in his normal seat but was eating very slowly for him. His face still showed his smile that made him resemble a fox but there was concern in his eyes. The boy didn't even notice his old academy instructor sit next to him until a hand was placed on his back. Iruka was like a father to Naruto. He was the first person Naruto had seen that didn't hate him for having the Kyuubi sealed in him. "What is wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked the question knowing that he probably wouldn't get the full story. But he still showed a kind heart to his favorite ex-pupil.

Naruto actually stopped eating his ramen for a moment. He wondered if he could talk to Iruka about it. Would Iruka understand? He was the closest thing Naruto had to a father, so he should be able to talk to him. This subject seemed a little embarrassing and like it should be personal though. Naruto decided he could talk to his former sensei. "Well I'm a little confused."

This was nothing new to Iruka. Naruto had often been confused while at the academy and he still wasn't considered the brightest crayon in the box. "Well, what are you confused about?" Iruka had no idea what Naruto was confused about. He thought it would be something related to Naruto's dream of being Hokage, a mission, training, the chuunin exam, or anything but what Naruto replied with.

"I'm confused about girls…I mean I don't know what I should do…" Iruka was so shocked he didn't respond for a while minute. When he did have the ability to speak he asked Naruto to explain who he was confused about. Iruka knew full well, along with most of the village, about Naruto's crush on Sakura. It came as a surprise that the first female name out of the blonde boy's mouth was Hinata's. Iruka kept his mouth shut as Naruto explained his whole situation, to include telling Hinata about the Kyuubi on his birthday. Iruka didn't exactly know what Naruto was feeling so he asked him to describe how he felt about each girl that he was torn between.

"I really like Sakura a lot. She is very pretty, she is strong, a great teammate, she is smart and I've liked her for as long as I can remember. Oh, and she smells like cherry blossoms." Naruto had a grin on his face as he talked about Sakura. Iruka noticed the smile get even larger as it dominated the boy's face when he started to talk about Hinata. "I'm a little confused about Hinata. She is beautiful, strong in her own way, has awesome abilities, shy, understanding, quiet, cautious, and has become a very close friend. She smells lightly of vanilla, which I like because she doesn't dowse herself with perfume like too many girls, it hurts my nose when they do that. But when I think about her, and especially when I look into her soft violet eyes I get a pain right here," Naruto held a hand over his heart, "but I like the feeling."

Iruka understood the situation now. Naruto was torn between the crush he always had on Sakura and the new feeling of attraction and love he was feeling towards Hinata. Though the picture seemed obvious to Iruka, Naruto wasn't the brightest in matters of the heart. Iruka saw that Naruto had gradually gotten over his crush on Sakura and saw her more as a sister, friend, and teammate than a love interest. Hinata on the other hand, it seemed was growing on Naruto and he was beginning to have a crush on the girl which, judging by the description of Naruto's "chest pain" was a lot more than a simple crush. Of course Iruka had not been blind all these years and knew that Hinata had been looking up to Naruto for years and had a crush on the hopeless boy.

Naruto noticed that Iruka was not responding and was in thought so he poked him on the shoulder to get him to look at him. Iruka turned and looked at the boy sitting next to him. He smiled as the blonde looked questioningly at his father figure. Iruka couldn't help but tease the young blonde. "It looks like you have a crush on someone." The tone was playful as he pulled the boy in for teasing head rub.

"Awe, come on Iruka-sensei." Naruto quickly got out of the semi-painful hold and pushed Iruka back away from him.

"It seems to me like you have gotten over your childish crush on Sakura and are considering Hinata as an interest. You think of Sakura as a good friend and teammate while you are a little confused about how you feel about Hinata. You know she is a good friend, but I think you feel something just a little bit more for her than friendship. And I know she thinks of you more than just a friend."

Naruto's face showed utter surprise at this. He had no idea she felt he could be more than a friend. How could he be, he was the Kyuubi's container, the thing that represented all those deaths by the demon. "What?" Naruto was shocked at this knowledge.

Iruka simply smiled and replied, "Naruto, you idiot. Hinata has watched and admired you for a long time. She looks up to your strength, determination, and courage. She feels strongly for you. You were the only one tat she was really shy with, but she seems to have been getting over that recently."

To say Naruto was shocked would have been an understatement. He was frozen with a comical mouth open wide face. But just as he was about to respond, which undoubtedly would have been heard by the whole village, Iruka asked if he had to get back to his team for training. Naruto instantly went into a panicked run towards the training grounds. He inadvertently left Iruka with the check. Iruka didn't mind though. He paid and left for the academy so he could teach his afternoon classes.

Naruto sat on the Hokage monument again watching the sunset after the day's training and missions. He knew he had to do something for Hinata before the exams now. She had done so much for him even if she didn't realize it. She had accepted him after he told her about his secret. She had been there for him and she had often kept him company when he would have been lonely. She was a chuunin and thus should have had more responsibility and duties than he did in the ninja world, she was the heir to the Hyuuga main family, and yet she still gave her time to him when she could. Naruto thought about what he was going to do and what he was going to get Hinata for her birthday for a while. About an hour after sundown he got up and went back to his apartment. He had decided. Hinata wouldn't be at his apartment tonight. She had some duties as the Hyuuga Heiress that would keep her occupied tonight.

The next day went quickly for Naruto. He had been a little absent minded while working with his team but they were used to that. It wasn't much more than normal anyway. After training Naruto quickly went shopping and back to his apartment. Tomorrow would be a big day. The Chuunin exams were two days away, but that wasn't the big thing on Naruto's mind anymore. Tomorrow he had off to rest. It was the day before the first exam, but Naruto planned on using it for more than resting.

That night Naruto didn't get much sleep. Naruto was nervous. He was going to ask Hinata if she would be interested in dating him. He had bought her a simple necklace, one that had a pale indigo stone with some small white beads on either side. Naruto knew it was the right one when he saw how much it matched her eyes. It wasn't expensive, but he couldn't afford what she would be used to. It was a short necklace so as not to get in her way while doing her ninja activities.

Naruto had also planned on meeting her after she got out of one of her meetings. She would be one of the Chuunin observers during the first exam. She had a few meetings throughout the day about the upcoming exam and Naruto planned to 'run into her' after her last one. That was the plan; he would try to wing it after that like everything else. Naruto knew Hinata liked him as a friend, and Iruka had told him she liked him as more but that didn't remove the butterflies in his stomach. Or that could be the Kyuubi testing the seal again by sending chakra into Naruto's body.

The next day came fast to spite the lack of sleep Naruto had. This was one of the few times Naruto had ever lost sleep due to nervousness. He ate a breakfast of his normal ramen, then he got a shower, changed into his normal orange outfit and left. He would have until about 1600 to kill time before Hinata would be done with all of her meetings. He spent the day doing random things like watching some kids play with their friends and parents, watching the outdoor training at the ninja academy, and pulling quick random pranks on people. That was the most fun. But it didn't fully hide his nervousness away.

Naruto noticed a large group of Chuunin start to exit the administrative building. That signaled the end of the last meeting of the day. In the back of the crowd looking somewhat anxious and shy was a beautiful girl with eyes that were white except for a slight purple hue to them. Naruto chose this time to pull a prank on Shikamaru, who was also testing the Genins taking the exam. Shikamaru was a friend, and lazy, so Naruto knew it wouldn't be taken too bad and he wouldn't have to run very far. Or at least that is what he thought.

Naruto hit Shikamaru with a water balloon that he seemed to have materialized for him and then ran. Just before he got to Hinata, who was giggling at his characteristic antics, a huge wind caught him and sent him flying into the woods. Temari had taken offence to the prank. Shikamaru just told her it was typical of Naruto and that it would be too troublesome to do anything about it. Oddly enough this seemed to placate Temari and she didn't attack a now stunned Naruto anymore.

Hinata on the other hand ran as fast as she could in the direction Naruto had been thrown. She was worried about him because he was taking the dangerous Chuunin exam the next day and would need to be in full health. She found him unceremoniously sprawled on the forest floor at the base of a tree which he apparently hit during his flight. She gasped out his name and ran to him to make sure he wasn't hurt. Naruto sat up as she got to him and had a sheepish smile on his head. "I guess I should pick who I pull pranks on better, huh?"

This was rewarded with a kind smile from Hinata as she pulled out some of her medical ointment for his cuts and bruises. They were only superficial but Naruto didn't protest. Hinata was still amazed at the seemingly instant healing effect the ointment had on Naruto when combined with his demon like healing that the Kyuubi provided him with. Hinata wasn't shocked because she knew the reason and had seen the same affect before, but it was still amazing to watch.

She wasn't a fully qualified medical ninja, but she did have some medical tendencies and training. When she was done playing nurse as Naruto liked to call it. Naruto got up and then helped Hinata up off the ground by offering her a hand that she accepted. Naruto didn't drop her hand or when she stood up. He looked at her and asked if she would like to go for a walk. She agreed. Naruto looked at her and a huge grin made itself present on his face. He liked the way she was shy around him.

When Hinata noticed that Naruto didn't drop her hand after helping her up, which was almost immediately, she began to blush. What made her face really turn red was when he asked her if she wanted to go for a walk while still holding her hand. She could barely think. She had just been asked out by Naruto. Her face took on its normal shyness and she barely got out an agreement. She was very happy as Naruto turned and, still holding her hand, started to walk out of the forest. She caught his looks at her while they walked, which just made her blush even more. She was happy to be spending time with Naruto. She did realize after a few minutes that he was leading her to the top of the Hokage monument. The place she had met him to try and comfort him on his birthday.

Naruto planned on giving the necklace to Hinata where she had come to comfort him and their close friendship began. It was his favorite view of the village as well. Sunset would be a good time to do it.

They arrived shortly before sunset and Naruto chose then to turn and look at her. They were standing almost exactly where they had watched the fox burning ceremony. Naruto pulled the box out of his pocket with the stealth he learned from being a ninja and pulling out kunai without notice. Hinata was too caught up in the situation and looking at Naruto's eyes to care about the hand that wasn't holding hers. "I know it's early, but I won't be able to be with you on your birthday. Would you accept my gift now?" Naruto wasn't a romantic; he didn't really have a way with words. After all he was Naruto.

Hinata finally noticed the box as Naruto brought it up for her to see. It was wrapped in a white wrapping paper with a simple purple bow. She was elated. She barely had the ability to control herself to nod let alone say anything. Naruto also smiled at her ever growing blush and happily shocked facial expression. Hinata gently took he box from Naruto and unwrapped it. She gasped when she realized it was a jewelry box. She looked at Naruto with a smile and slowly opened the box.

If Hinata's reaction to the gift was any indication at all then she absolutely loved the necklace. She gently brushed the precious stones and looked appreciatively up into Naruto's warm eyes.

Naruto lightly took the box from her hand while offering, "Here, let me help you put it on." Hinata willingly agreed as Naruto took the necklace out of the box. Hinata steadied herself by putting a hand on Naruto's chest as he reached around her neck to clasp the necklace. The sun was dropping below the horizon as Naruto finished putting the necklace on and some clouds drifted over head. Snow began to fall lightly in the cold December air. Naruto was right about the necklace. It matched her eyes perfectly.

Now was the moment of truth. Naruto was nervous, but like a true ninja he didn't show any emotion he didn't want others to see. He was done putting the necklace on her but instead of withdrawing his hands he let them drop to just above her waist and pulled her closer. He tilted his head and lightly kissed her. Naruto mentally prepared himself for a physical slap from the girl in front of him, but none came. Instead the light pressure on his chest from her hand lifted and she got closer to him. She accepted the kiss and kissed him back.

The snow was falling more heavily now and the air temperature was dropping rapidly after the sun fell below the horizon. But neither of them cared. They were warm outside with each other. It was a warm snowfall. Perfect for that night.

Author's Note:

There wasn't any action in this one. I am sorry about that. I had planned to make this traverse the Chuunin exams but the story didn't seem to work if I tried to make it longer. I don't exactly plan my stories rather than let them play themselves out as I type them. This is the end of this story. I guess I did turn it into a full fledged romance. Sorry.


End file.
